Mass Effect : Rencontre à l'Académie
by Karboom
Summary: Première fanfic écrite dans le cas d'un challenge pour le collectif NoName : D Le sujet était "votre OTP se rencontre en milieu scolaire". Je me suis tourné vers l'univers Mass Effect. Pour les néophytes qui ne seraient pas familiers avec l'univers je vous invite à googler les races :) J'ai voulu mettre des liens mais c'est juste l'enfer sur ce site, ça ne voulait pas Bonne lecture


En l'an 2148, des explorateurs découvrirent sur Mars les ruines d'une ancienne civilisation qui avait conquis les étoiles. Dans les décennies qui suivirent, les mystérieux artefacts qui y furent exhumés permirent à l'humanité de découvrir des technologies qui défiaient l'imagination et leur donna les moyens d'atteindre les points les plus éloignés de la galaxie. La base de cette technologie incroyable était une force qui permettait de manipuler le tissu même de l'espace et du temps.

A travers ce qui était appelé les relais cosmodésiques, l'humanité put explorer l'espace et découvrir la Citadelle. Une union galactique entre toutes les races extra-terrestres qui avaient sues maîtriser le voyage spatial via les relais. Les humains étaient la dernière race en date à avoir rejoint la Citadelle. Ils désignèrent cette technologie comme la plus grande découverte de l'humanité. Les autres races galactiques l'appelaient : Mass Effect

Année 2195 Académie de la Citadelle.

L'Académie de la Citadelle est le lieu où sont formés les futurs espoirs de la confédération galactique. Les étudiants peuvent être formés dans toutes les disciplines utiles à la Citadelle, des compétences militaires à la négociation diplomatique en passant par le pilotage spatial et les sciences politiques. Toutes les races s'y côtoient et sont invitées à échanger afin de façonner une galaxie plus soudée. C'est du moins la théorie. Dans la pratique, le racisme inter-espèce est un concept inextinguible.

Shepard se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque en marchant plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée. Il préférait de loin la pratique à la théorie et, même s'il aimait lire, il détestait y être obligé. Il aurait pensé que son cursus martial militaire l'aurait dispensé de tout ce qui ne touchait pas à la survie en commando. Il semblerait qu'il y ait de la théorie à potasser là-dessus malgré tout. Ses livres sous le bras – « Les 100 plus grandes tactiques de batailles spatiales par l'Amiral Muller » « Les bases de la tactique en commando » et autres pavés écrits par des auteurs qui s'étaient contentés de regarder de loin –, il poussa la porte de la salle d'étude afin de se mettre au travail. Il fut sidéré en la voyant presque comble. Autant la bibliothèque était immense, autant les six salles d'études qui la jouxtait n'étaient pas négligeables pour autant. Celle-ci était complètement remplie à l'exception d'une table de six avec juste un Quarien. Rassuré de voir une place, Shepard s'y dirigea. Arrivant à la hauteur du Quarien – qui s'avérait être une Quarienne – Shepard demanda :

« Cette place est prise ? »

La Quarienne leva la « tête » vers lui et fit non. Shepard s'installa en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Très peu de gens savaient à quoi ressemblaient les Quariens pour la simple raison qu'ils passaient leur vie dans des combinaisons étanches qui protégeaient leur corps des bactéries et microbes environnants. Leur système immunitaire étant quasi inexistant, une maladie bénigne pour un Humain pouvait s'avérer mortelle pour un Quarien. Ainsi, leur seul visage connu était celui du masque de leur combinaison, qui ne laissait entrevoir que la lueur de leurs yeux. Par politesse, Shepard tendit la main en s'asseyant.

« John Shepard cursus opérations martiales et militaires, enchanté. »

La Quarienne leva la tête de son livre pour regarder le visage de Shepard en silence avant de regarder sa main et de la serrer timidement.

« Tali'Zorah nar Raya cursus ingénierie aérospatiale, enchantée. »

Au même moment, trois étudiants humains pénétrèrent dans la salle d'études. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant une place, avant de fixer la table de Shepard et de Tali. Ils firent alors demi-tour, partant à la recherche d'une autre salle d'études.

« _Ils n'aiment pas les salles trop remplies, tu penses ? chuchota Shepard

_Non, seulement les Quariens, je dirais. répondit Tali à voix basse.

_Comment ça ?

_Mon peuple a très mauvaise réputation auprès des autres espèces.

_Ah bon ? Je l'ignorais. Je n'étais pas très attentif pendant les cours de social et d'histoire galactique.

_Je comprends mieux. Ça m'a surprise de te voir aussi ouvert.

_Ouvert, je n'irais pas jusque là. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de connaître l'histoire ou les raisons de gens comme ça. Pas plus que je n'ai envie de savoir pourquoi les Quariens ne sont pas appréciés.

_Tu devrais pourtant, ça t'éviterais de te mettre tes semblables à dos.

_Tu penses qu'ils vont vouloir me faire passer un sale quart d'heure juste parce qu'ils m'ont vu avec toi ?

_Disons que ta réputation doit valoir la mienne depuis le moment où tu t'es assis en face de moi. A moins que tu ne contres la rumeur qui doit déjà se répandre en faisant croire que tu voulais te moquer de moi ou me faire une mauvaise blague. Tu as encore le temps de l'organiser si ça te chante.

_Moi qui croyait que les cursus d'intellos n'avaient pas le sens de l'humour.

_Moi qui croyait que les cursus militaires n'avaient pas de matière grise.

_Pour répondre à ta suggestion, je n'aime pas le mensonge. Et, quitte à être détesté, autant l'être pour quelque chose que j'ai fait et dont je n'ai pas honte.

_Dit comme ça, on pourrait croire que tu as l'habitude d'être détesté.

_Tu sais, on n'a pas besoin d'appartenir à une espèce honnie pour être mal jugé au premier abord.

_Sérieusement ? Tu connais le mot « honni » ?

_C'est tout ce que t'as retenu ? »

Les deux gloussèrent silencieusement. Shepard ressentait une complicité avec la Quarienne qu'il n'avait jamais partagé jusqu'alors. Il préférait se fier à son instinct plutôt qu'à l'avis des autres quand il s'agissait de juger quelqu'un. Et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour décréter qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les trois fuyards mais qu'il aimait bien Tali. Après un petit silence, cette dernière prit la parole.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as de si déplaisant ?

_Je n'ai pas la langue dans ma poche pour commencer.

_Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les Humains ?

_Certains plus que d'autres.

_En quoi est-ce un défaut ?

_Ça en devient un quand on répond aux instructeurs.

_Aïe.

_Comme tu dis.

_Et ils te laissent t'en tirer ?

_Oui, avec le double de charge de travail lors des exercices physiques et plus de devoirs à rendre dont certains figurent dans le programme des deux prochaines années d'études.

_Mais comment t'en sors-tu dans ce cas ?

_En étant à deux.

_Tu veux dire qu'il y en a un autre comme toi dans ta classe ?

_Oui, un Turien nommé Garrus Vakarian. Et pour info, il a encore plus de mal que moi avec l'autorité.

_Décidément tu es attiré par les mauvaises réputations. J'ai entendu parler de Garrus, il paraît que c'est sa deuxième première année alors qu'il avait fini major de promotion. On l'aurait fait redoubler pour insolence, pour ne pas dire insubordination.

_Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais oui. Toujours est-il que, même si on n'est pas autorisé à s'entraider dans les épreuves physiques, pour les devoirs à rendre, personne ne nous surveille.

_Mais du coup, vous ne rendez pas un doublon ?

_Non, on choisit chacun un angle d'attaque différent pour le même sujet et on s'entraide pour les deux.

_Ça ne revient pas à faire le double du travail demandé pour quelque chose d'injustement difficile ?

_Si mais la tête que tirent les instructeurs à chaque fois en vaut la peine. Et puis, regarde où on est. Je doute qu'il existe quelque chose comme « en faire trop » ici. D'ailleurs ça se passe comment de ton côté ? Les élèves des cursus pointus ont tendance à nous snober.

_Et ceux des cursus physiques ont tendances à nous rabaisser. Faut croire que c'est un système qui marche. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas à me plaindre des cours théoriques, c'est la pratique qui pose problème.

_Pourquoi ça ?

_Les Quariens se trainent une réputation de voleurs et de mendiants. Du coup, contrairement aux autres élèves, je ne suis pas autorisée à emprunter les outils et les matériaux à disposition pour les travaux à rendre.

_Mais comment tu es sensée faire ce qu'ils te demandent ?

_Je ne suis pas sensée y arriver, justement. Pour n'importe quelle école, un Quarien dans les diplômés, ça fait tâche. Celle-ci ne fait pas exception.

_Et tu t'en sors comment ?

_En faisant appel à la vraie spécialité des Quariens : la récup. Toute notre société vit à bord de vaisseaux vieux de plus de trois siècles que nous entretenons en permanence avec trois bouts de ficelle. Avec les ressources jetées prématurément dans cette académie à cause de minimes défauts, je fais deux fois mieux que mes collègues avec deux fois moins.

_Quelle modestie !

_C'est le cas. Si j'étais honnête je dirais trois fois mieux.

_Mais ils ne t'ont pas accusé de triche quand tu as déjoué leur magnifique plan ?

_Si, bien sûr, ils m'ont accusé d'avoir agressé le numéro deux de la classe pour lui voler son matériel. Et ce gosse de riche frustré était trop heureux de se prêter au jeu.

_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas… Tu t'en es tirée comment ?

_Quand les gens vous déteste, ils deviennent prévisibles. J'avais demandé un reçu pour chaque objet que j'avais récupéré. J'avais une preuve à l'appui, eux non. Ils ont esquivé le problème en prétendant que c'était probablement un autre Quarien.

_Futé, tu constituais une cible imprenable alors au lieu d'annuler l'attaque, ils ont détourné le feu sur une cible plus vulnérable en te gardant pour une prochaine opération en tenant compte de tes défenses.

_Tu parles toujours en termes militaires ?

_Seulement quand je veux impressionner quelqu'un. »

Shepard finit sa phrase sur un sourire. Tali gloussa.

«_Mais il y a peu de chances qu'ils trouvent un autre Quarien pour ça. J'ai croisé très peu de mes semblables dans cette académie.

_C'est dommage. Tu ne te sens pas seule ?

_Pas vraiment. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps bien sûr, mais nous vivons avec une très forte concentration de population sur notre flotte, du coup la plupart du temps j'apprécie la solitude et le fait de côtoyer d'autres espèces. C'est surtout ma famille qui me manque, mais je me dis que tout ce que je fais ici doit les rendre fier.

_J'en suis sûr et je suis sûr que chaque élève de cette académie pense la même chose.

_C'est poétique… et un peu naïf.

_J'aime bien la naïveté, ça aide à être optimiste.

_Militaire et philosophe, les bibliothèques t'inspirent toujours autant ou aujourd'hui est spécial ?

_Je saurais pas dire, peut-être parce qu'on est moins nombreux, je me sens plus à l'aise. »

A ces mots, Tali regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'effectivement ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la salle.

« _Quand est-ce qu'ils… Comment as-tu… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte…

_Une petite leçon du cursus, avoir toujours conscience de l'environnement, même quand on est attentif.

_Et vous l'appliquez en permanence ?

_Non, mais je trouve que l'académie offre un excellent environnement pour s'y exercer. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas tilté, ils se sont faits discrets. Ils se sont égrenés doucement au début mais les six derniers sont partis ensemble assez précipitamment.

_Tout ça en pleine conversation ?

_Je te rassure, tu avais toute mon attention. C'est plus difficile à faire en étant uniquement spectateur. Avec Garrus on s'est déjà entraîné à suivre trois conversations dans une salle en comptant le nombre d'élèves qui sortaient. Là, ça se corsait salement.

_Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure de la fermeture. Pourquoi sont-ils partis ?

_Parce qu'ils savaient qu'on allait avoir de la visite.

_Tu veux dire…

_Attends, je prédis une entrée dans 3…2…1… »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe de cinq étudiants humains parmi lesquels se trouvait un peu en retrait l'un des trois élèves venus plus tôt. Celui qui ouvrait la marche, un grand blond avec l'arrogance peinte sur le visage et l'insigne des élèves d'ingénierie aérospatiale épinglé sur la poitrine, s'approcha nonchalamment de la table de Shepard et Tali, suivi des autres.

« _Comment tu savais ?

_Le silence ambiant et surtout j'ai pu entendre les pas. »

Le groupe s'immobilisa à côté d'eux et le blond pris la parole.

« _Je vous dérange peut-être.

_Maintenant oui, Tobias. répondit Tali sans tourner la tête.

_Oh c'est toi Tali ? Désolé, je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec ton seau sur le crâne. Faut dire que tous les Quariens ont le même.

_Oh waow, tu attaques direct avec les vannes sur la combinaison. Tu t'es réveillé en forme ou papa a dû te l'envoyer par mail ?

_Je n'ai pas besoin de mon père ! lança brusquement le dénommé Tobias.

_Mais oui, et tes toutous n'ont pas besoin de l'argent de ton père non plus pour te suivre. »

Tobias plaqua soudainement ses deux mains avec violence sur le bureau. Shepard était resté impassible pendant l'échange, les mains croisées devant le menton.

«_Tâche de ne pas oublier ta place. Tu as réussi à faire illusion pour te situer en tête de classe mais ça ne durera pas. A un moment, tu feras une erreur et tu retourneras d'où tu viens : aux ordures.

_A moins qu'elle ne soit juste meilleure que toi. »

Tobias regarda pour la première fois vers Shepard, le visage courroucé.

«_Tiens un cursus militaire. T'es venu ici pour apprendre les nombres premiers ? Et si t'allais voir ailleurs, du genre littérature pour enfant, quelque chose de ton niveau.

_Original, très original. C'est parce que je suis un Humain que t'es en manque d'inspiration ?

_N'essaie pas de jouer les gros bras avec moi. souffla Tobias en se penchant en avant. Si tu crois m'intimider parce que t'es en militaire, sache que ces trois-là sont en troisième et quatrième année du même cursus. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, va voir ailleurs. Tu pourras revenir d'ici dix minutes.

_Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. répondit Shepard en décroisant les mains. Il n'y a aucun cas de figure où je vous laisse seul avec elle.

_Shepard, c'est bon. dit Tali en posant une main sur son bras. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute.

_Un défi ? dit Shepard en regardant vers elle. Ça me va.

_Virez moi ce débile. »

A peine Tobias avait-il fini sa phrase que Shepard faucha du bras un de ses poignets en appui sur la table. Déséquilibré, Tobias percuta lourdement la table de l'épaule et de la tête. Un de ses suivants s'approcha de Shepard pendant que ce dernier se levait en faisant pivoter sa chaise. Il la fit glisser dans les jambes de son assaillant d'un coup de pied et ce dernier chuta vers l'avant. Shepard le rattrapa par les épaules et lui envoya un coup de genou dans le thorax avant de l'envoyer rouler sur le côté, le souffle coupé. Un autre envoya un direct du droit vers sa tête, mais Shepard esquiva et lui saisit le poignet, il mit immédiatement un coup de poing à l'intérieur de l'articulation du coude avant d'en envoyer un autre dans le visage de son assaillant suivi d'un uppercut, toujours en lui maintenant le poignet. Le troisième agresseur chargea Shepard et ce dernier envoya son collègue à demi-inconscient dans les jambes. Néanmoins son adversaire sauta, esquivant son compagnon. Pendant qu'il était en plein saut, Shepard envoya un coup de pied vers son estomac mais son adversaire s'en saisit avant d'atterrir. Sans perdre une seconde, Shepard sauta, prenant appui sur la jambe que tenait son agresseur, pivota sur lui-même et envoya un coup de pied dans la tête de son assaillant qui partit en arrière pour arriver sur son compagnon. Le dernier, celui du trio venu plus tôt, était déjà en train de s'enfuir et Tobias commençait à peu près à se relever. Shepard s'approcha sur Tobias et le maintint contre la table avec une clé de bras, une main sur le poignet, une autre sur la nuque.

«_Tu vois Tobias, tes petits copains ne sont pas mauvais mais ils ne s'entrainent probablement qu'avec des Humains. Je m'entraîne avec chaque espèce présente dans mon cursus, y compris celles qui sont plus fortes et plus rapides, les Turiens par exemple. Maintenant, sache que je t'ai rendu service, je n'ai pas protégé Tali, c'est toi que j'ai protégé d'elle. Pendant toute votre conversation, je l'ai vu se préparer au combat, il y a des signes subtils comme la tension des muscles, le soulèvement des épaules, etc… Toujours est-il qu'elle t'aurait probablement arraché la tête à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je ne t'ai pas épargné ça parce qu'on est de la même espèce, c'est juste que je pense que Tali a mieux à faire que de botter les fesses d'un avorton prétentieux dans ton genre. Alors rends service à tout le monde, toi y compris : ramasse tes gorilles et tiens-toi loin des Quariens de cette académie, et de moi. »

Sur ces mots, il pressa du pouce le cou de Tobias et ce dernier s'évanouit. Il finissait d'enjamber les corps inconscients quand Tali le rejoignit. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie.

«_Arracher la tête ? Sérieusement ?

_J'aurais bien remplacé la tête par autre chose mais je ne voulais pas en faire trop pour une première impression. »

Tali éclata de rire tandis qu'ils sortaient.

«_Mais merci d'avoir pris ma défense en tout cas. C'est sympa de voir un Humain qui n'est pas rebuté par les autres espèces.

_Je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir. C'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de faire preuve de galanterie.

_Je ne connais pas ce terme. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Quelque chose de trop rare et qui se perd. C'est un terme humain qui désigne l'ensemble des convenances que doit respecter un mâle vis-à-vis d'une femelle et ce, même sans la connaître.

_Ça a l'air intéressant. Et la galanterie implique aussi de fracasser les crânes d'autres mâles ?

_Seulement s'ils ont insulté la femelle.

_Effectivement, ça gagnerait à être plus répandu. Qu'est-ce qui vient après avoir réparé l'insulte ?

_Si je suis les étapes à la lettre, ce serait te raccompagner à tes quartiers et te souhaiter une bonne soirée avant de retourner aux miens.

_Ça me va, tu serais d'accord pour m'en apprendre plus à ce sujet ?

_Volontiers. Il semblerait même qu'une salle d'étude se soit libérée dorénavant.

_Tiens donc, je me demande pourquoi… »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en bavardant, avançant dans les couloirs en laissant la bibliothèque derrière eux.


End file.
